breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath: Marked Pony Chapter 2
Breath: Marked Pony Chapter 2 W'ritten by: '''J'acket 'M'ike --- The group trotted downstairs, surprisingly, the barpony wasn't there, apparently, she had went to the bathroom... The group wandered outside of the inn without being interrupted, the night was very foggy, they kept trotting forwards, Muscle infront, Raine and White behind him, and the rest following them... Soon, they saw theirselves before a fountain with a tree infront of it, soon, they heard something...like a tree branch breaking...everypony froze up, chills going down their spine... White hid her face in Raine's shoulder, while Raine looked around, looking for what caused the noise, the same went for the rest of the group... "WHO'S THERE?!" Muscle exclamated, sweating... Soon, they saw something under the tree...in the dark dense fog, two white penetrating eyes emerged, staring at them... "WHO ARE YOU?!" Muscle exclamated... However, there was no response, the eyes seemed to get closer, soon, a black head appeared from the fog with a white mane... The group started trotting backwards... "I-I-I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, DAMNIT!" No response, soon, the entire pony appeared...it was black-coated, white maned and strong, there was a sheat with a machete under his right leg and some pouches in his waist... It matched the barpony's description... It was him... '''The Black Death... --- "RUN!!" Muscle shouted, everypony ran to the opposite way of the pitch-black stallion, while he, however, dissapeared on the fog... The group kept running back to the inn, they could see it's lights far in the fog, however, it dissapeared, and as they kept running forward, they seemed to get nowhere... Soon, everypony was exhausted, they soon stopped running very slowly, until the point they just stopped to breathe... However, in the fog ahead of them, they saw him again...slowly emerging from the fog, staring at them... The group had no choice, but run, they ran to the right, using what was left of their energy, and soon, the fog seemed to lay down, and they saw theirselves in a corridor-like street, it was still kinda foggy anyways, so...you guessed it, the stallion appeared again... Everypony skidded to the left and ran, bad choice, they ended in an alleyway with a dead-end, they quickly turned around but it was too late... The Black Death emerged again, he grabbed the machete from his sheat and flipped it in the air, and grabbed it again... The group was cornered, everypony was shivering, some even already crying, White included, which was also almost wetting herself, Muscle kneeled and begged... "PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME! I DIDN'T WANT TO COME OUT! YOU CAN KILL THEM, BUT PLEASE, NOT ME!!" "MUSCLE, WHAT THE FUCK?!" The pitch-black stallion, however, didn't say anything, he only kept trotting closer and closer, Muscle soon joined the ponies that were pressing themselves on the wall... The stallion only kept getting closer, and soon, everypony closed their eyes, they could feel his warm breath on their necks... However, they didn't feel the machete decapitating each of their heads, instead... "I want to play a game..." Skyblack, The Black Death, said with his deep and thick voice... He soon retreated and put his machete back in the sheat, everypony opened their eyes again... "A...game?" Skyblack nodded... "W-W-What game...?" Muscle asked, nervous... "It's called...Marked Pony..." Everypony stared at him nervously... "I will explain the rules..." The Rules "In a nutshell, get to Trottingham before I kill you all, however, it's more than that...I will give you these watches, put them on..." He grabbed six watches from one of the pouches he was carrying along with him, each pony grabbed one nervously and quickly... "Great...now, listen, VERY closely, if you don't want to die... These watches are marking 22:30 right now, and, here's the thing, when it marks 00:00, all of you, and I mean, ALL of you, are supposed to stop, lay down, and sleep, I would recommend buying a sleeping bag for each of you, otherwise, you'll sleep on the ground... After that, in the middle of the night, when you're all sleeping, I will come to one of you, and I will carve a "X" in the left side of your flank with my knife, if you wake up in the middle of it, do NOT attemp to stop me, this goes for the marked pony and whoever tries to avoid to him or her getting marked, you will die! That X means what pony will DIE in the next day, if NOT protected by their friends, I will repeatedly attemp to come closer to the marked pony to snatch and kill him or her, this will go until night, if I fail, I will come to the next day to try again until I succeed, and each day, I will be more harsh, also, do not scatter or attemp to get somepony to help, and do NOT choose somepony to be some kind of night guard, and remember, if ANY of you break the rules, you will all DIE! I will continue marking ponies until they are all DEAD, or, if him or her along with who's still alive arrives at Trottingham before midnight! Am I clear?!" The group nodded, tears of fear in their eyes... "Perfect, also, y'all can do whatever you want, get drunk, drink your own piss, have sex, BUT DON'T BREAK ANY OF THE FUCKING RULES! Clear?!" The group nodded again... "I SAID CLEAR?!" Skyblack stomped on the ground... "C-CLEAR!" The group answered... "Great, now get going, and remember, YOU ARE ALL BEING WATCHED!" Skyblack said as he retreated into the fog that came back "Oh, and you might wanna becareful to not step in White's piss over there!" he said as he dissapeared in the fog... The group looked to the white-mare, under her was a pool of urine, some still sliding down her leg, she covered her face ashamed... "OH! AND ONE MORE LAST THING!" Skyblack said as he appeared out of the fog again "If you buy sleeping bags, SLEEP WITH THEM OPEN, DO NOT CLOSE THEM!" The group nodded as Skyblack dissapeared in the fog again... It begins... Everypony stepped out of the alleyway, it was 23:00, some were shivering and wiping the tears off their faces, while Raine and Muscle discussed... "Did you see that? He knew White's name!" "Man, that's the least thing I'm worried about, we're all going to die if we don't get to Canterlot!" "I know...so, what do we do now?" "Well, let's pass by that General Store we passed when we were getting here and buy some sleeping bags before it's midnight..." "Fine...hey, I'm going to check on White, keep going, okay?" "Fine, but becareful, she might piss on your eye!" "Man, go fuck yourself..." White was all the way back in the line, Raine quickly went to her... "So, how are you doing White?" "I just peed infront of everypony and now I'm going to die, what do you think?!" "Look, I'm not letting you die, if you become the marked one, I will protect you with my life, okay?" There was no response, except that she rested her head in his shoulder... And they started making their way to the General Store... 'The Hunt Has Began...' Chapter 3 Category:Spin-Offs